


Hearbeat ( listen carefully and you will hear it ).

by glycine



Series: no sleep [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 5 + 1 times, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale is a cherub, Can I hear a Wahoo, Crowley was Raphael before the fall, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ineffable Bureaucraycy, Inspried by The Unbearable Lightness of Being ( Milan Kundera), Light Angst, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, crowzira, ineffable husbands
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glycine/pseuds/glycine
Summary: Summary : Năm lần cảm xúc của Crowley vỡ tung như đám bọt biển èo uột dưới ánh nắng và một lần Aziraphale ở bên cạnh để ôm lấy hắn với nụ cười buồn rầu xa xăm.





	Hearbeat ( listen carefully and you will hear it ).

**Author's Note:**

> Đã 3 năm mình chẳng viết gì rồi.  
Hi vọng lần này có thể cố gắng tạo nên một con fic thật tuyệt vời cho fandom.  
Vì là 5+1 fic, nên sẽ phân ra 2 phần, mỗi phần ba đoạn. Tách ra vậy để mình bĩnh tĩnh viết cho đỡ đuối, mong các bạn thông cảm.  
Cảm ơn mọi người rất nhiều.

1.

Thiên thần không có khái niệm "nhắm mắt để đi ngủ". Ác quỷ cũng vậy.

Vậy nên khi Crowley khép chặt mi mắt và nằm im ( _nghĩa là ép dẹp lép thân mình lại như chúng ta ép một ổ bánh mì trong lò và tạo thành một cái tư thế cứng nhắc ngoằn nghèo đến khó tin -mà Aziraphale vẫn thường bảo rằng nhìn y như khúc gỗ trôi dạt trên sông - và vâng, con người bình thường chẳng thể nào làm nổi_ ) , thì tức nghĩa là hắn đang có chuyện cần suy nghĩ ( _suy nghĩ một cách điên cuồng_ ) , hoặc chỉ đơn giản là con rắn già ấy không cám dỗ được cái gì ra trò ( _mày ngu như bò ấy - Beelzebub vẫn thường hét lên như thế_ ) và hắn sắp chết vì chán đến nỗi không còn việc gì khác ngoài cố gắng hết sức để _đi ngủ_.

Và trong trường hợp này , rõ ràng là hắn đang có chuyện cần suy nghĩ ( _một cách điên cuồng, như mọi khi_ ).

Quỷ thì không có khái niệm "yêu". Hay xã giao, hay lịch thiệp, hay bất cứ cái gì tốt đẹp trên đời này, bởi vì, _quỷ mà_. Và Crowley thì rõ ràng chẳng phải một con quỷ bình thường, bởi vì hắn đây, đường đường là một ác ma chính hiệu ( _có cả giấy chứng nhận với chữ ký rực lửa của Satan đấy nhé_ ) nhưng lại chấp thuận moi móc tim gan ra đặt cả vào tay của một _thiên thần_.

_Ôi Satan_, nếu có bất cứ con quỷ nào nghe được chuyện này, hắn sẽ bị đem ra làm chậu rửa cho chúa tể Beelzebub kì chân mỗi ngày mất (_ và ghét bẩn của ngài ta thì nhiều vãi cả ra_ ). Có khi còn không được làm chậu rửa. Hắn sẽ trở thành đồ gãi lưng cho Hastur và _vì chúa_ gã ấy chắc chắn bốc mùi kinh khủng còn hơn cả một bãi phân và nếu buộc phải làm một cây gậy gãi lưng hình chỉ tay ngu ngốc, thì hắn muốn được êm ái mềm mại nằm trong đôi tay thần thánh của _thiên thần nhà hắn_ cơ.

Ồ, _thiên thần nhà hắn_. Crowley tự rủa mình hàng ngàn lần khi cụm từ ấy nảy nở sinh sôi trong trí óc nghèo nàn, bởi vì người ta có bao giờ là _của hắn_ đâu. Thật là vạ miệng làm sao, phỉ phui cái mồm ngu xuẩn chết tiệt. Thiên thần cao sang kia sẽ mãi mãi, vĩnh cửu, _chẳng bao giờ_ là của hắn.

Vâng, vấn đề chính là ở đây đấy các bạn ạ. Một cụm gồm ba từ "chẳng bao giờ" ấy sẽ vĩnh viễn là nỗi muộn phiền của hắn, trừ khi bây giờ hoặc là con người đột nhiên muốn gạch nó ra khỏi từ điển, hoặc là hắn hóa phép cho nó biến xéo ra khỏi trí óc của toàn bộ nhân loại ( _mà chắc chắn là không thể rồi_ ), thì may ra hắn mới thấy dễ chịu hơn tí chút. Nó là một tấm rào ngăn cách, là một vườn gai đầy sắc nhọn, là một cái lồng với gông xiềng và dây xích , trói buộc hắn, giam cầm hắn, thét gào vào mặt hắn rằng, "hỡi ôi đồ ngu ngốc, tình yêu của mày có cách nào được đáp lại.", và khiến hắn đau khổ, quằn quại mỗi ngày, mỗi giờ và _mỗi khắc_.

Hắn _yêu_ thiên thần _của hắn_. Hắn yêu Aziraphale. 

Không phải điều đó rất rõ ràng ? Bất cứ kẻ nào có hai mắt , hai tai và một trí não bình thường đều có thể nhận ra điều ấy.

Nhưng đáng tiếc thay, thiên thần chẳng phải thứ sinh vật tầm thường có hai con mắt tinh anh và đôi tai sâu lắng. Cho dù có đến hàng trăm con mắt và hàng ngàn đôi tai, nhưng nếu những con mắt và đôi tai ấy chẳng thể tỏ tường, vậy thì cũng nào có ích gì. Không biết lắng nghe và nhìn nhận không phải tội lỗi , và nếu có thì cũng trách phạt được chăng? Thiên thần là những sinh vật thần thánh, bởi vì họ không _lắng nghe_. Dù là bằng giác quan nào cũng vậy. Nếu chăm chú lắng nghe, ngươi sẽ trở nên thật _phàm tục_. Và thiên thần thì không phàm tục, họ là tạo vật của linh thiêng. Họ tự hào về điều đó.

Đòi hỏi một thiên thần biết cách _lắng nghe_ là một điều rất nực cười. Nên Crowley cũng chẳng mong ước Aziraphale biết được mối tình u uất này của hắn. Yêu mà không được hồi đáp là một điều rất đau khổ, và hắn đã đau khổ suốt 6000 năm. Hắn sớm đã phải quen với mọi nỗi đau tê tái.

Nhưng quen thuộc và chịu đựng là hai việc hoàn toàn khác nhau. Crowley có thể là một con quỷ đã đắm chìm trong tuyệt vọng đầy 6000 năm, nhưng hắn không phải là một kẻ có trái tim đẽo gọt từ đá để trơ lỳ với mọi nỗi đau đổ ập lên thân mình nhức nhối. Trái tim hắn làm từ bọt biển, và Aziraphale là cánh tay ngây ngốc cứ liên tục dày vò, như một đứa trẻ ngây thơ nghịch ngợp, bóp tràn nỗi đau sắc lạnh, vắt kiệt tất cả nước mắt và đau thương. Để rồi thân này còn lại gì ngoài một mẩu xác xơ còm cõi, khô héo và rũ rượi, ngập vết thương rách toạc chẳng cách nào chữa lành.

.

Trăng đã treo quá đầu, tỏa những bóng lờ nhờ mênh mang phả trùm lên khung cửa sổ hiu hắt.

Crowley cố nhắm chặt đôi mắt, khép chặt hàng mi, vỗ về đưa mình vào một giấc ngủ dài đầy mộng mị.

Trong mơ, hắn thấy Aziraphale đã biết được tình cảm của hắn, đã đáp lại mọi nụ hôn và mở rộng vòng tay ôm lấy một mẩu xác xơ là hắn. Y biến thành làn sóng êm ả, lấp tràn mọi ngóc ngách trong trái tim bọt biển bằng những lời hát xa xăm, những ánh nhìn dịu dàng, và những nụ cười đẹp đẽ nhất trần gian. Khi hắn hôn, y hôn lại, khi hắn ôm, y cũng siết chặt vòng tay đầy thương mến. Và khi hắn nói "Anh yêu em", y cũng đáp lại thật dịu dàng, "Tôi yêu anh còn nhiều hơn vậy, thương mến của tôi."

Và hắn hạnh phúc, hắn yên ả, hắn chắp hai tay ngủ chìm trong nỗi hoan hỉ ngập tràn bi ai.

_Nhiều_ là bao nhiêu mới được? 

Phải chăng Aziraphale chính là dấu chấm hết duy nhất cho cuộc đời của hắn? Y có thể rút cạn mọi xúc cảm trong tấm lòng chai sạn này, và cũng có thể lấp đầy tâm trí hắn bằng mọi cảm xúc từng được đặt tên.

Y là con chữ mở đầu và cũng là khoảng không kết thúc. Và hắn, như một tấm bọt biển đã cũ mèm, sẽ vui lòng và bất lực tiếp nhận hết thảy, chẳng hề một lời oán trách hay kêu ca.

Đây là định nghĩa cho tình yêu của hắn. Chẳng dễ gì để đổi thay suy nghĩ của một con quỷ, nhất là tình yêu ( _ác quỷ chẳng hề có tình yêu_ ) thì lại càng không.

2.

Crowley vẫn nhớ mãi những tháng ngày ở trên thiên đàng xa xôi ấy.

Khi đôi cánh vẫn còn trắng thuần một màu của đức tin và đôi chân vẫn có thể lướt đi trên tầng mây cao vót.

Hắn đã từng là một kẻ vô cùng quyền năng. Kiến tạo nên những vì sao và đem lại sự sống. Chủ yếu là nhiệm vụ đầu tiên, bởi ngày ấy chưa khai sinh ra “con người”. Crowley thường lang thang mãi ở bên ngoài vũ trụ, nơi có những hạt bụi và hành tinh và những vì sao lấp lánh. Hắn yêu công việc ấy, dù đôi lúc nó có hơi nhàm chán. Nó giúp hắn tránh khỏi thiên đàng, nơi nhan nhản mấy vị trùm áo choàng trắng, tóc dài lượt thượt và mặt thì đanh sắc khó ở như mấy mảnh sành (_một phép so sánh khập khiễng, bởi vì ngày ấy đã có vật liệu nào được kiến tạo ra đâu _). Mấy vị ấy chỉ giỏi càm ràm và than thở rằng hắn chẳng hề _kiểu mẫu_ tí nào hết, (_Thời ấy cũng chưa có từ kiểu mẫu luôn_), và hắn phát chán lên được với những câu nói như rập ra cùng một khuôn ấy của các vị. Hắn chỉ chịu ló mặt xuống vào những ngày mà tất cả các thiên thần buộc phải tụ họp chen chúc lại chung một chỗ để lắng nghe Michael lảm nhảm, và phải nói thật là cho dù hắn đã đến rồi, cũng không có nghĩa là hắn sẽ ngoan ngoãn mà dỏng tai tiếp nhận mọi điều đâu.

Crowley thích chơi cái trò lẻn ra ngoài vào mỗi cuộc gặp mặt như vậy ra phết ( _có khi hắn là kẻ sáng tạo ra hành động ấy cũng nên _). Khi ấy thiên đàng sẽ vắng tanh và _yên lặng_, và rồi hắn có thể lang thang khắp nơi mà chẳng có kẻ nào lảm nhảm theo sau lưng hay liếc nhìn hắn đầy khinh thị. Hắn yêu những buổi vắng lặng yên bình ấy.

Crowley vẫn còn nhớ rất rõ ràng, hắn thậm chí có thể vẽ nên cảnh tượng ấy chỉ bằng một cái búng tay. Đó là một ngày thật đẹp trời (_ tất cả mọi ngày đều đẹp trời _), và hắn đã gặp Aziraphale như thế.

Tự nhiên, nhẹ nhàng, như một cơn gió khẽ thoảng, y bước vào đời hắn (_ một cuộc đời đằng đẵng _), thanh kiếm trên tay và vòng hoa cài trên đầu. Trông Aziraphale như thể tất cả những gì tốt đẹp nhất từng được kiến tạo nên tụ gộp lại, và dù hắn đã thổi hồn cho ngàn vạn vì tinh tú, cũng chưa từng thấy bất cứ sinh vật nào rực sáng và lấp lánh hơn thế.

Tình yêu có thanh âm, có mùi vị, có rực rỡ và dịu dàng hay không?

Nếu có, hẳn nó sẽ mang dáng hình từa tựa như Aziraphale vậy.

Không, không, đừng hiểu lầm. Trên đời này chẳng có gì gọi là tình yêu sét đánh. Yêu là một phạm trù phức tạp và rối rắm, nó không đơn giản là một thoáng cảm xúc bất chợt hiện ra, nói xin chào với ngươi và tuyên bố dõng dạc rằng, “này, ngươi yêu rồi đấy. Lo mà tán tỉnh người ta đi và đừng có đứng như tượng ở đấy nữa.” Không, yêu chẳng phải như vậy. Crowley đã không yêu Aziraphale như thế. Hắn ghét cái cụm từ đó và nếu có kẻ nào bảo với hắn rằng họ đã có một tình yêu sét đánh thì hắn cũng mặc kệ. Bởi vì với hắn, yêu là một quá trình dai dẳng và đớn đau, nhưng là đớn đau một cách _hạnh phúc_. Hắn đã lạc lối trong sương mù cả một khoảng thời gian dài, và chỉ khi xoay vòng như một con vụ vào bể lửa hỏa ngục, đôi cánh rách toạc và cơ thể bỏng rát, đến lúc ấy, hắn mới bàng hoàng và ngỡ ngàng nhận ra trái tim mình đã trở thành miếng bọt biển tự khi nào.

Lucifer đã biết lợi dụng điểm yếu của hắn. Khi ngươi bắt đầu ngước nhìn thật lâu một ai đó, ngươi sẽ trở nên hồ nghi với mọi điều. Aziraphale không phải là nguyên nhân, bởi “tò mò” là bản tính mà Chúa đã vô tình trao cho hắn từ thưở ngài vẫn còn đang nặn hình nên từng đôi cánh trắng. Hoặc giả như là ngài cố tình? Không hề quan trọng, chỉ biết rằng vào cái khoảnh khắc mà hắn bật ra câu hỏi đầu tiên, hắn đã chẳng còn là đứa con cưng của Chúa nữa.

Thắc mắc là tấm thảm trải đầy hoa dẫn đến nấc thang của sự nghi ngờ. Crowley biết rõ điều đó, vậy nhưng hắn vẫn chẳng thể nào ngừng những nỗi nhen nhóm ngọt ngào nhói lên trong lòng ấy. Khi ngươi bắt đầu ngước nhìn ai đó thật lâu, ngươi sẽ trở nên hồ nghi với mọi điều. Lucifer chỉ cần thực hiện một cú đẩy, cho hắn một chất xúc tác nho nhỏ, và thế là xong. Nỗi ngờ vực sẽ bùng lên như một ngọn lửa bỏng rát, và chẳng còn cách nào dập tắt nó nữa rồi.

_Tôi đâu hề muốn sa ngã. Tôi chỉ quanh quẩn với nhầm kẻ mà thôi._

Crowley sa ngã. Ngã một cú thật đớn đau tột cùng. Và khi ngọn lửa cuối cùng cũng lắng xuống, hắn cay đắng nhận ra Aziraphale chẳng còn nhớ gì về kẻ có mái tóc đỏ rực tựa ráng chiều nữa.

Thiên đàng đã xóa đi tất cả về Crowley trong nhận thức của Aziraphale. Dù nó cũng chẳng hề bao nhiêu đáng giá, bởi hai người mới chỉ chạm mặt có một vài lần, lần duy nhất để lại chút ấn tượng chắc cũng chỉ có buổi gặp mặt đầu tiên ấy. Crowley thậm chí còn chẳng chào y được quá hai câu. Hắn không chắc y có ghi nhớ được gì về hắn không để mà xóa bỏ nữa.

Sa cơ khỏi thiên đàng và chẳng còn tồn tại trong tâm trí người kia nữa, đâu mới là điều đau đớn hơn cả?

.

Tình yêu phải chăng cũng có dáng hình, có màu sắc, mùi vị và thanh âm?

Trong mắt hắn, nó thật chẳng khác gì Aziraphale.

Khi sóng một lần nữa ào ạt đem hắn nhấn chìm trong làn nước lạnh buốt, hắn nhận ra, chỉ cần Aziraphale còn ở cạnh bên, lòng này có tan thành bọt biển bao lần cũng chẳng hề gì.

Hắn có thể trao đi và hiến dâng tất thảy mà chẳng mong cầu được nhận lại.

_Chỉ cần em vẫn mãi ở cạnh bên._

3.

Crowley, về cơ bản, là một con quỷ khá hiểu chuyện ( _và lại còn rất thông minh nữa_ ).

Vậy nên, khi Beelzebub (_Hoàng tử Điạ ngục đầy cao quý và hôi hám_) bắt đầu uống say trong một bữa tiệc tổ-chức-chẳng-vì-lý-do-gì của địa ngục và chẳng có ai ở bên cạnh để sẻ chia (_hay nói đúng hơn là vác về nhà_) thì Crowley, với tư cách là con quỷ đỡ dở chứng nhất trong toàn thể 19 cõi hỏa ngục, đã lăng xăng chạy lên nhận trách nhiệm đầy vinh hạnh ấy.

(Thực ra hắn chỉ đang tìm cách lấy lòng Hoàng tử địa ngục nhằm giảm bớt tội lỗi trong một danh sách dài những lỗi lầm của mình mà thôi. Điều này đến con ếch của Hastur cũng biết, nhưng lại chẳng kẻ nào thèm nói ra, hay dám nói ra. Nghĩ theo chiều hướng nào cũng được, nhưng Hastur sẽ xẻ đôi con ngươi bạn nếu bạn thốt ra vế sau trước mặt hắn đấy.)

Lại nói, kẻ nào đã đặt cái danh xưng ngu ngốc ( _"là cao quý và đầy tôn vinh!", Beelzebub sẽ rít lên như vậy_) " Hoàng tử địa ngục" cho ngài ta vậy? Nghe thật khoe mẽ và khoa trương và.....

"Ta biết ngươi đang nói xấu ta trong lòng đấy, _đồ ngu_."

Crowley giật bắn mình, không phải chỉ bởi vì bị phát hiện có tư thù bất chính với _cấp trên_ , mà còn bởi vì Beelzebub thực ra không say đến mức độ mà hắn tưởng.

Hắn giương đôi mắt rắn nhìn chằm chằm Beelzebub bò nhoài thân hình bé nhỏ ra bàn ( _không sạch sẽ lắm đâu, nếu bạn có thắc mắc_ ) và vươn tay với lấy chai rượu chắc cũng phải cỡ thứ mấy chục gì đấy trong buổi tối ngày hôm nay, thành thục bật nắp và ngửa cổ tu ừng ừng tựa nước lã, bỗng nhiên lòng ngập tràn thắc mắc vì lẽ gì mà con người đầy cao quý ấy lại phải buồn bã đến như vậy.

Crowley nghĩ Beelzebub đang phiền muộn, là bởi vì từ kinh nghiệm khi quan sát những con quỷ khác của hắn mà suy xét ra cả. Chẳng có ác quỷ hay thiên thần nào ưa thích cái món gọi là _rượu_ ấy của con người. Nó có vị thật kỳ quái và lố bịch và sẽ khiến cho thân thể thần thánh ( _hoặc hắc ám_ ) của bọn họ đảo lộn lung tung hết cả lên, có thể là dạ dày bắn lên não và não thì lại chui tọt xuống quần ( _tất nhiên mấy cái "tác dụng phụ" này tình cờ thay lại không xảy ra với Crowley và Aziraphale – hai bọn họ uống rượu suốt ngày và nếu ngày nào không có một chai Châteauneuf du Pape kè kè kẹp dưới nách thì họ sẽ phát điên lên mất_ ). Vậy nên nếu có một con quỷ uống đến say mèm thường chỉ có hai lý do mà thôi, một là kẻ đó chán chường quá mức mà hứng lên muốn làm mấy hành động ngu xuẩn, và hai , là buồn bã đến mức chẳng thiết tha gì nữa. Cả hai trường hợp đều hiếm có, nhưng không phải là không thể xảy ra, và Crowley chẳng tài nào đánh đồng chúa tể Beelzebub với lí do tầm phào ở vế đầu tiên kể trên được. 

Nhưng vì lẽ gì mà Beelzebub - lạnh lẽo và chẳng đặt niềm tin vào bất kỳ ai (_ đây chính là điều khiến Beelzebub trở thành một con quỷ hoàn hảo và kiểu mẫu, cũng là điều khiến Crowley mãi mãi là một phần tách biệt chẳng thể hòa nhập với địa ngục-hắn tin tưởng Aziraphale tuyệt đối )_ lại trở nên đau buồn và chán chường đến như vậy?

Crowley cứ nhìn chằm chằm vào Beelzebub mãi, như thể muốn moi móc tim gan ngài ra để ngắm nhìn soi xét (_ ấy là nếu như ngài ta còn _), đến mức có lẽ ngay cả con chó ngao địa ngục mà bịt hết tất cả các mắt của nó lại cũng còn phải nhận ra nữa kia. Hắn chưa bao giờ là một kẻ đủ tinh tế để biết rằng khi một ai đó đang buồn rầu ( _hoàng tử địa ngục đang buồn rầu _) thì lẽ ra đừng có nên nhìn chằm chằm, mà phải thật dịu dàng _hỏi người ta ấy._

Beelzebub biết những suy nghĩ gì đang xoay vần trong cái đầu quái quỷ rực lửa ấy. Ngài có thể một con quỷ bình thường chẳng có gì đột phá ( _không phải ai cũng đặc biệt được như Crowley của chúng ta _), nhưng ngài là con quỷ bình thường _duy nhất_ vẫn giữ lại được lý trí tinh anh từ cái thuở hồng hoang ngày nào còn ở trên thiên đàng.

“Tên thiên thần èo uột kia chẳng dạy được ngươi tí lịch sự nào à, Crowley?”

Crowley giật bắn mình. Hai vai hắn căng ra và quai hàm thì bạnh lại, kính đen trượt sâu trên sống mũi để lộ đôi mắt rắn ngập tràn nỗi thảng thốt. Gương mặt hắn là một biểu cảm kì quái đến khó tả, một sự pha trộn giữa sợ hãi, tức giận, kinh hoàng và cả cảm xúc gì đó có cái mùi khó ngửi như thể là-----_Beelzebub nhăn mày_\--- tình yêu.

Ôi _Satan._ Lần này đến lượt Beelzebub ngờ nghệch giật bắn mình, Men say tràn ngập trong đầu chợt dịu lại, tầm nhìn thì rộng mở, và ngài trợn to mắt trong một nỗi _bàng hoàng _đầy thân quen, nhìn chòng chọc vào một đầu đầy tóc đỏ như thể nhìn vào chính bản thân mình ở phía bên kia của tấm gương oan nghiệt.

Hai kẻ ác quỷ khốn khổ chăm chăm găm ánh nhìn kinh hãi vào mặt nhau, và khi con chữ đầu tiên cuối cùng cũng được bật thốt ra khỏi khoang miệng, nó tách thành hai hướng riêng biệt lạc lõng đến vô cùng.

“Ngươi _yêu _một thiên thần sao?”

“Sao ngài lại _biết_ chuyện đó?”

Hai câu hỏi cùng lúc được vang lên, và khi im lặng chìm xuống, chúng ta có hai con quỷ đang chết trân nhìn nhau, một kẻ ngạc nhiên và một kẻ thì kinh hãi, và cả hai đều trông thật _khôi hài_ giữa không gian tù túng lăn lóc đầy những vỏ chai không rõ tên và bẩn thỉu và hôi hám của địa ngục.

Một phút nặng nề trôi qua. Và rồi Beelzebub đột nhiên phá ra cười, tiếng cười rè rè như tiếng côn trùng đập cánh. Crowley thì lại im ắng, hoàn toàn chẳng hiểu _chuyện quái quỷ _gì đang xảy ra.

“Ngươi” – Beelzebub thở dốc đầy kịch tính. “Ôi trời ạ -- thật luôn? Ngươi sao có thể phải lòng một thiên thần? Một thiên thần cơ đấy.”

Crowley nhướng mày, trông như thể muốn lao lên đấm vào bụng và ôm Beelzebub thật chặt cùng một lúc.

“Ngài trông không hề tức giận chút nào, thưa chúa tể địa ngục. Đáng lẽ ngài phải _tức điên lên_ chứ.”

Beelzebub mỉm cười. Nụ cười _đúng nghĩa _duy nhất trong ít nhất – vài ngàn năm đằng đẵng, hoặc thậm chí là kể từ khi “Cuộc nổi loạn” xảy ra đến giờ. Và điều đó khiến da đầu Crowley tê rần và khoang miệng hắn bỗng cảm thấy chua chát đến lạ kì. Hắn từ chối dành thêm bất cứ giây phút nào cho suy nghĩ ấy. Không phải hôm nay.

“Ta đã cứ tưởng ngươi với thiên thần kia chỉ là---- bạn bè, hoặc bất cứ cái gì khác mà con người vẫn thường cố gắng để đặt tên. Ta chưa bao giờ nghĩ nó có thể tiến triển theo chiều hướng đó. Không phải tình yêu, Crowley.”

Và nếu như thứ cảm xúc luôn chực tuôn trào nhấn chìm hắn này không phải là tình yêu vậy thì nó là cái _đéo_ gì mới được? Crowley thốt nhiên cảm thấy tức giận, tức giận vô cùng, hàng mày của hắn bắn lên dí sát tận chân tóc và trông hắn như thể sẵn sàng mửa ra một xô nước thánh về phía bất cứ kẻ nào ở gần trong phạm vi bán kính 3m. Các người thì biết _cái quái_ gì về ta? Một đám ngu ngốc, thiển cận, mờ mắt bởi hận thù và mê muội vì khổ đau, có quyền gì để phán xét ta cơ chứ? Chẳng có cái luật _mẹ _nào bảo ta không được yêu một thiên thần và cũng _đéo _có kẻ nào đủ tư cách để phán xét tình yêu của ta và---------

“Ta không phán xét ngươi, Crowley. Hãy bình tĩnh.”

Giọng Beelzebub nghe thật trầm lắng và nhẹ bẫng và thật là _buồn_. Crowley bỗng nhiên bừng tỉnh giữa những dòng xoáy cảm xúc lại một lần nữa cuồn cuộn tuôn chảy trong đầu, và hắn ngơ ngác, sợ hãi, ngước lên nhìn người trước mắt. Chúa tể địa ngục đang ngồi ở đó, nỗi bi ai phủ ngập tròng mắt và cơ thể thì rũ ra như một cây non héo mòn trước gió. Trông ngài như thể con bệnh kiệt sức sau bao lần hành hạ, cơ thể nhỏ nhắn co lại, lỏng lẻo, buồn rầu, sầu bi, và nụ cười đọng trên khóe môi chán ngán – là nụ cười mà hắn chưa từng thấy bao giờ, chưa từng thấy ở _bất kỳ ai._ Ngài nom yếu ớt và uể oải và tệ hại, và Crowley kinh ngạc nhận ra cuối cùng hắn cũng tìm được chút gì đó thật _con người _ở tận sâu trong thâm tâm của kẻ đứng đầu địa ngục ấy.

“Ác quỷ thì không có tình yêu Crowley. Đó là vấn đề. Ác quỷ cũng không có đức tin. Và đó cũng là vấn đề.”

“Tôi chẳng hiểu một chữ nào những điều ngài vừa nói.”

“Ta cũng đâu có hiểu.”

Crowley cấm cẳn nhăn mày. Hắn bắt đầu cảm thấy _mất_ _kiên nhẫn_. Lúc đầu hắn cứ tưởng Beelzebub sẽ giận điên lên, khè ra lửa và làm hại Aziraphale và tất cả những điều tương tự, nhưng cuối cùng tất cả những gì hắn nhận được từ chúa tể địa ngục chỉ toàn là những lời lẽ khó hiểu và hành động kì quái và nhất là chẳng giống Beelzebub của thường ngày chút nào. Hắn bắt đầu chán chường và muốn bỏ cuộc.

Nhưng rồi cứ có gì đó ghim chặt đôi chân của Crowley xuống và giữ hắn ở lại. Cái bản tính tò mò lại rục rịch nổi lên và thì thầm vào tai hắn bao lời lẽ ngọt ngào. Bạn chẳng thể nào trách hắn vì điều đó được. Crowley là thế mà. Hắn sinh ra là để thắc mắc mọi điều, và những câu hỏi không hồi kết là trái tim và tâm hồn hắn. Hắn sẽ chẳng bao giờ ngưng cái trò ấy lại, hắn_ không muốn_ thế.

Hắn tự hỏi chuyện gì đã xảy ra. Chuyện gì mà kẻ đó còn đang giấu hắn_. (Hắn quyết định thay đổi cách xưng hô chỉ đơn giản vì hắn cảm thấy cần phải làm thế, đừng hỏi tại sao). _Có gì đó thật kỳ quái ở đây, từng câu từng chữ mà Beelzebub thốt ra đều đặc sệt một cái mùi khó ngửi như thể------Crowley_ khụt khịt_ mũi và nhăn chặt đôi mày------ và rồi hắn _nhận ra_.

Ôi lạy chúa.

Hãy xem cái tính tò mò _chết tiệt_ đã đẩy hắn tới những bước đường khốn nạn nào đi. Trước đó là ngã quỵ khỏi thiên đàng và giờ thì là lỡ mồm lỡ miệng biết được bí mật động trời của Hoàng tử địa ngục. Crowley nghiến răng ken két. Có đánh chết hắn cũng sẽ _đếch_ bao giờ xớ rớ đến mấy cái chuyện phiền phức thế này nữa đâu. (_hắn cứ nghĩ thế và hắn sẽ lại nhảy vào tất cả những mớ bòng bong có thể xuất hiện trên đời này thôi. Lời nói của một con quỷ nào có đáng tin bao giờ.)_

Crowley vuốt tóc, một lần rồi lại hai lần, lòng rối bời. Beelzebub thì chỉ im lặng nhìn hắn, nhìn với đôi mắt tối đen chẳng có tia sáng nào ấy. Điều đó khiến hắn càng chẳng thể cất bước và dằn lòng quay đi . Hắn có thể là một con quỷ, nhưng hắn không thể bỏ mặc ai đó đang phải vùng vẫy trong một tình cảnh khốn khổ như vậy được, nhất là khi đó là tình cảnh khổ sở giống hệt hắn.

Đây là lựa chọn của hắn. Hắn _muốn _thế.

Và vì vậy, Crowley cất giọng hỏi một câu hỏi mà hắn đã luôn thắc mắc từ lâu.

“Ngài _mong muốn _điều gì đây, thưa ngài?”

Beelzebub chớp mắt. Lẳng lặng cười.

“Ta muốn ngươi già cỗi và trở thành một kẻ bực dọc suốt ngày. Giận dữ như ta đây. Cả ngươi và cả hắn.”

Và nếu như Crowley có không hiểu câu nói ấy thì cũng chẳng hề đáng ngạc nhiên. Bởi vì điều Beelzebub mong muốn là điều mà Crowley sẽ không bao giờ _đánh mất_. Nó tồn tại dưới một dáng hình cụ thể có hai cánh, hai tay, hai chân và vàng chói như ráng chiều. Nó mang hình hài đầy thương nhớ và nó còn có một cái tên. Beelzebub sẽ không bao giờ đạt được điều đó, bởi vì thứ ấy tồn tại nơi ngài dưới dáng hình của sự hư vô. Tức là nó chẳng có gì và vì chẳng có gì nên nó cũng không hề hiện hữu_._


End file.
